


black magic woman

by orphan_account



Series: sisters of the moon [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Witch AU, apparently i have a problem, but mostly enemies, daughter!aquaria, mom!sharon, or frenemies?, warning there’s a corpse again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for the prompt: “have i entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile at me?”sharon and willam argue, as always, but are really bad at disliking one another





	black magic woman

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a rlly quick little drabble but i have a whole backstory for these bitches so send me an ask or message @piipedreams on tumblr if u want that. this is from a witch verse i’m trying to develop and i just need u to know that i love these 4 a lot and especially shillam

“Congratulations, Sharon, you fucking killed a man. Time to go back to your lovely little daughter now and tell her all about how witches can’t be bad and her mommy uses her powers for good and she’s so totally safe and protected with you! That poor child.”

“You fucking didn’t.” Sharon is seething, hands balled into fists and jaw clenched so hard her teeth are grinding together. Her face is growing redder, sparks flying from her fingertips. Phi Phi’s eyes are wide as she takes cautious steps towards the fuming woman, hands held out slightly in front of her and visibly moving towards Sharon’s wrists as not to startle her. She mutters her name gently, swallows a lump in her throat and tries to make eye contact and calm her down.

“Yes, I did, so fucking what? You gonna kill me now, too? Go on a fucking rampage and murder everyone who irritates you? Watch Aquaria become a teenager, tell you she hates you once and you go off and frame it as an accident like you’re trying to do here? It’s fucking awful.” Willam paces slowly as she speaks, maintaining direct, purposeful eye contact with Sharon the entire time and even raising her eyebrows slightly in challenge. She looks unnervingly calm, seems to be almost enjoying winding her friend up and Phi Phi is shaking with the anticipation of what the two most unpredictable witches she’s ever met could do to each other. The other side of the room, Jiggly is hunched over and green, like the tension is making her physically ill. Although that could just be the corpse in front of them. Either way, Phi Phi can relate. 

“I can prove you right if you want, you know. Don’t say another fucking word about my daughter because I love that fucking girl more than anything you could ever feel, and I really will fucking kill you if you don’t shut the fuck up and help me clean him up.” She kicks the body in front of her in her growing fury to punctuate her last line, using such force it flops from his back to his front, hitting the ground with an unmissable and unforgettable slap and crunch. It’s enough to turn Phi Phi’s stomach and Jiggly is now retching in the corner. Willam looks down at it with wide eyes.

“Can you kick him again or something? He’s really fucking ugly and death does not become him. It’s not a cute look.”

Sharon’s brows knit together as she looks up at the woman who speaks so quietly and civilly like she hadn’t just spent the last ten minutes brutally reminding her what a terrible witch, person and mother she is. Their eye contact has been steadily maintained and does not break even as Sharon tentatively hooks her foot under the body again, slowly pushing him onto his side and then his back again. Willam lets out a satisfied breath.

“Thank fucking god, I always did prefer men from behind. Although, I’m sure any who knew me as a teenager would say the same.” Willam’s tone is so casual, so dismissive and nonchalant that Sharon can’t contain the smile of amusement it elicits from her, even as she purses her lips to try and hide it, briefly shutting her eyes and trying to bow her head and hide her reaction. Willam snorts at her own joke.

“Uh, guys,” Jiggly tentatively begins as she steps between them, still clearly perceiving them as unpredictable time bombs. “Shouldn’t we be getting out of here?” Her words, it seems, are enough to snap everybody back into action, finally breaking Sharon and Willam’s intense staredown and breaking the spell of fascination Phi Phi seems to have found herself under as she so carefully analyses every word, action and movement between the two women. 

Taking the lead, Phi Phi slings an arm over Jiggly’s shoulders and nods, seconding her comment with a chirpier “Let’s go girls!” and strutting towards the lift. Under Phi Phi’s suggestion, Jiggly spends the ride casting spells to erase any memory of the four of them from the various miserable workers still in the building. In the mirror, she sees that Sharon and Willam’s staredown has been upgraded to a new game, Sharon staring at the pair of doors as though they can’t open quick enough and Willam unabashedly watching Sharon with an emotion Phi Phi can’t quite discern. She knows just from her face the power of it though. The very notion is both exhilarating and terrifying.

“So. Sharon.” Willam finally addresses as they leave the office building and Phi Phi engages in a debate with Jiggly over who should report Sharon’s mishap, fully knowing she’ll probably lose and not really caring, too focused on the conversation happening behind them. 

“What?” Sharon responds in a quick, curt, almost dreading tone. 

Willam’s smirk begins to develop into a sly grin. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile at me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sharon clears her throat and shakes her head dismissively, very purposefully staring at the street ahead. 

“Yes you do! Back in there when I insulted Mr. Dead Man!”

Sharon lets out a fleeting choke of a laugh. Willam’s whole face and body lights up. “There! You did it again! I saw you, you can’t deny it.”

“Don’t think that means anything. I still think you’re a fucking cunt bitch and will never trust you around my daughter.”

“Quit lying to yourself. You know you would. And you know I only do it because I care about you.”

Sharon’s eyes are trained on her feet, flicking up briefly to ensure she’s not being mocked. She purses her lips and feels far too self-conscious for a grown adult. “Fuck off,” she simply responds, just as any grown woman and mother should.


End file.
